


No Way to Lose

by EndlessD



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa is gay damnit, F/F, and a nerd, and super embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessD/pseuds/EndlessD
Summary: In which Anna drags Elsa to a strip club. A male strip club. Thankfully, there's one saving grace for the night.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	No Way to Lose

Elsa was in hell. There was no other explanation for the situation she’d found herself in. Any one of the variables here would have been bad enough: the lighting, the noise, the smells. If she’d had it her way, she’d be wearing noise cancelling earbuds, but this was Anna’s day and she’d be so disappointed in her if she caught her wearing them.

No, the worst part about this night was being surrounded by half-naked men. In a club. A strip club. 

The things Elsa did for her sister.

“This is like, a rite of passage!” Anna had said when she broached the topic several nights ago. “Bachelorette parties need strippers.”

And so, here she was. In a male strip club.

Anna’s elbow nudged her side. “You can’t bury yourself in a chair all night.”

Oh yes, she could. Elsa was way too gay and anxious for any of this. “You know this isn’t really my thing,” she mumbled, her eyes glued to her lap.

“It’s not mine either,” Anna said, most certainly shrugging. “But it’s one of those things you’ve gotta try once. And hey,” (if not a shrug before, than definitely one now) “if you hate it, then you’ve had your experience and when you  _ finally _ get engaged--or hell, even a boyfriend--I won’t even suggest it.”

Ah yes, that was the other issue here. Anna didn’t know she was gay. It wasn’t  _ entirely _ her fault. Anxiety and depression had kept her isolated during her teen years. That, paired with a constantly boy-crazy Anna and fairly conservative household kept her from saying anything. She didn’t think Anna would hate her. In fact, she’d likely be thrilled at the idea of Elsa dating at all. It was just as the years passed, it got harder and harder to come clean. A few non-existent college boyfriends kept up the charade. 

“Anna, I guarantee you that once is more than enough. Now, go have fun. This is  _ your _ night,” Elsa said with a chuckle.

Anna grinned. “Alright, alright, but mark my words, you will get a lap dance before the night is through.”

“I will happily take that bet,” Elsa shot back. “ A hundred?”

“Deal.” And with that, Anna was off to the stage where the rest of her friends were.

Elsa stayed, nursing her one drink and checking her phone’s clock every five minutes. She had far better things she could be doing. Reading a book, working on the plans for her newest projects--there were countless calculations to do before the building design was even remotely ready.

A group of new squeals reached Elsa’s ears. She flinched. Checked her phone again. Played with her bracelet. Checked her phone again.

“Hey, you okay?” came a voice.

Elsa looked up. The woman was gorgeous, a beacon in the sea of men. “I’m fine,” she said with a cough.

The woman gestured to the spot beside her. “Mind if I sit?”

_ Absolutely not.  _ Okay, this was way too thirsty, even for her. Apparently strip clubs had the desired effect on her, just not the one they intended. “Go ahead.”

The woman obliged and held out a hand once she’d sat. “I’m Maren.”

Elsa accepted the hand, relishing its warmth. “Elsa.”

Maren took a sip from her beer, still maintaining eye contact. “So what brings you here?”

Elsa gestured to the stage area. “My sister’s bachelorette party. You?”

“My friend’s bachelorette party.” Maren pointed to a brunette. “Her other fiance isn’t here here. Cass gets a pass, but me, I’m not so lucky.

“Other fiance?”

Maren nodded and took another sip. “Yah. I think Eugene would be more comfortable here than she would. Cass is going to get her own bachelorette party. Eugene too. Separate, of course.”

Elsa smirked. Such interested friends Maren had. And clearly queer ones. “Of course.” The pit of nerves hadn’t entirely disappeared, but their hold had lessened. Something else had taken place: that jittery feeling she got when she felt a connection. “What would you be doing if you weren’t here?”

“Either working or playing video games,” Maren replied. 

“What do you do?” Elsa needed a new drink, but she was enjoying this too much to go order one.  _ Now _ she could have used one of the awkward waiters she’d scared away with all her glaring.

Another sip. “I’m a cop. That’s how I met Raps. Cass and I work at the same department.”

Well shit, that sounded....hot. An image of Maren in uniform came to mind and dear God she hoped it didn’t show on her face. “Sounds,” she coughed, “Exciting.”

“It definitely can be. What about you?”

“Architect,” Elsa said, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach. “If I weren’t here, I’d be reading a book or designing. I’m a bit of a geometry nerd.”

Maren’s laughter was addictive. “I’ve never heard of that before.” Her voice lowered an octave. “I guess there’s a nerd for everything.”

“I suppose so.”

And then the music blasted. Elsa’s stomach lurched. She shoved her glass between her thighs and clamped her hands over her ears. Prying an eye open to make sure she hadn’t scared Maren away, she said, “Sorry.”

Maren’s eyebrows rose. “Don’t be,” she mouthed.” She tipped her head toward the entrance. “You wanna get some air?”

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. “That would be perfect.”

Maren stood first, then offered Elsa a hand. This was dangerous, crush-approaching territory, but Elsa didn’t care. Couldn’t care, not when Maren’s dark eyes burned into hers. Maren led her to the bartender, ordered her a fresh drink, and led her with a hand on her back out the door. “Thanks,” Elsa said, her ears still ringing. 

Maren leaned against the wall. “I get it,” Maren said. “These kind of places aren’t for everyone, even moreso when you’re gay.” 

Was Elsa that obvious?

“I’ve filled up my quota on nearly naked men for the year,” Maren laughed.

Elsa took a gulp of her drink. “For the century.” She watched Maren, noting the way her eyes dilated. Words caught in her throat. She was terrible with women, too shy and nerve-wracked to ask them out, but Maren was too wonderful to never see again. Her ears were surely bright red by now. Another gulp. 

“I uh, hope I’m not overstepping.” Maren scratched her cheek, “but would you maybe want to go out sometime?”

Who needed to do drugs to get high when a sexy, sweet woman was asking them out?  _ Summon all Anna’s lessons and FLIRT.  _ “Oh, this wasn’t one?” She leaned closer at the same time Maren did.

Their lips met, and it was magic. “Wow,” Elsa said.

Maren’s blush was adorable. “Wow,” she said, and kissed Elsa again, this time her tongue dancing across Elsa’s lips and teeth.

“My legs are jello,” Elsa giggled.

“Mine too.” Maren swallowed, her free hand on Elsa’s hip, her other, resting against her. “Really hope I’m not overstepping--”

“You’re not.”

Maren grinned. “But my car is right over there. We can free up some hands. No pressure. We can sit and talk or, well, kiss some more.”

Elsa pressed against Maren. “I’ll take option number two please.”

The two of them stumbled to Maren’s car, abandoned their drinks in the front, and settled on the back. Not for sex, as amazing as Maren was and as turned on as Elsa was, that was  _ far _ too fast. But for kisses, fair game.

And Maren was an excellent kisser. She pulled Maren closer. Maren obliged, shifting so that she was on Elsa’s lap and  _ holy shit _ . 

She could kind of understand how car sex could happen. Maybe. If their future dates were successful. And the car was cleaned. And not in a public place.

There was a knock on the window. Anna. 

Shit. “My sister,” Elsa whispered to Maren, sure she was about to die of humiliation. Swallowing, she opened the door as Maren sidled back to the spot beside her. 

“Well, well, well,” Anna said. “Someone owes me a hundred bucks.”


End file.
